Milo The Cupid
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Last Chapter ! Banyak banget KISS-nya...! Milo babak belur tuh !
1. Entah mau Apa Judulnya

**Milo the Cupid**

**Chapter.1- Cupid

* * *

**

**Bisa di tebak dari judul, apa yang bakal dilakuinj si Milo kali ini. Tapi bakal ada keributan besar nih gara-gara Milo. Silahkan baca fic ini. Warning YAOI !( Milo : Tiap kali bikin fic gw mulu yang jadi biangnya… )**

**Disclaimer : SS bukan punyaku…( pengennya sih punyaku aja ) tapi kalo scarlet ya pasti punyaku. Kalo cupid itu ntah punya siapa deh…

* * *

**

Milo lagi bosen nih, di Sanctuary…(Milo mulu ya ?) dia lagi ngak ada kerjaan, Cuma kadang-kadang dia harus menghindar dari panah-panah yang kadang nyasar ke kuil Scorpio. Maklumlah, Scarlet lagi latihan manah belum gitu mahir sih, jadi ya maklum kalo nyasar sekali-kali…Itulah nasib orang yang tinggal di dekat kuil Sagittarius. Gimana dengan Shura ? Syukur aja sasaran tembak Scarlet arahnya mengarah ke kuil scorpio, soalnya Aiolos takut kalo nanti Shura ngamuk-ngamuk, bisa dibelah jadi 4 nanti kuilnya. Saori juga lagi liburan ke Elysium, jadi pokoknya damai deh.

**Milo** : Akh ! Panah sialan ! kalo pemanahnya bukan Scarlet, pasti dah ku-akupuntur nih.

**Cupid(entah dari mana datangnya):** Emang Cuma kamu aja yang kesel sama panah ?

**Milo** : Heh ? Siapa loe ? Anak bayi bisa ngomong, pake sayap-sayapan segala lagi

**Cupid** : Aku Cupid, pemanah cinta, anak dewi kecantikan Aphrodite !

**Milo** : Wow, aku ngak tau Aphro udah punya anak…Siapa papa loe ?

**Cupid** : Ares, dewa perang.

**Milo** : Astaga…Aphro sama si Saga-Ares…mank dunia ini udah gila

**(NB : Aphrodite dan Ares yang dibicarain kedua belah pihak itu sama sekali ngak ada mirip-miripnya ataupun hubungannya, jadi kesimpulannya, mereka sama sekali orang atau dewa/dewi yang BEDA . )**

**Cupid(bingung)** : Haah…? Eniwei, nih buat kamu aja…panah ini Cuma bisa nyusahin doang…

**Milo** : Lah ? Itu kan panah cinta ? Mank nyusahin napa ?

**Cupid :** Aku nih, baru dimarahin mama, gara-gara manahin panahnya kena Apollo, dia malah jatuh cinta lagi sama si Artemis. Jadi sekarang Artemis lagi ngurung diri di bulan.

**Milo:** Ooo…mank gimana nih, cara kerjanya ? _(dalam hati : Kalo Scarlet denger soal Apollo dan Artemis, anak ini pasti bakal di jadiin rendang… )_

**Cupid** : Gini nih, kalo kamu panah seseorang, orang tu bakal jatuh cinta sama orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah panah cupid menancap di badannya. Cara penangkalnya, cupid yang manah orang itu harus nyiumin orang yang dipanah biar efeknya pudar.

**Milo **: Harus cium dimana ?

**Cupid **: Terserah dimana pun asal dimuka aja.

**Milo **: eh, beneran nih panahnya buat aku ?

**Cupid** : Iya, aku dah kapok pake panah itu. Tapi tenang aja koq, asal panah pasti bisa kena sasarannya. Panah tu bisa ngarah sendiri biar tepat, tapi hati-hati loh, kadang dia bisa menembus dimensi ampe Gunung Olympus atau Elysium juga.

**Milo **: Tenang aja deh_( dalam hati : Saatnya 'hunting' cewek nih )_

**Cupid** : Yaudah, Bye…

**Milo** : Bye…

Milo segera meninggalkan kuilnya dan menuju ke Athens buat manah-manahin cewek. Saat Milo melewati kuil Taurus,Aldebaran yang baru mau berangkat ke Africa buat nonton cangkir dunia( world cup ) menatapnya keheranan. Emangnya sejak kapan si Milo jadi suka bawa-bawa panah ?

**Aldy** : Oi, Mil…ngapain loe bawa-bawa panah segala ?

**Milo** : Mau hunting cewek nih, hehe…

Milo langsung pergi ninggalin Aldy dengan tampang heran, dan Mu tiba-tiba aja datang entah ada urusan apa ke kuil-kuil di atas.

**Mu **: Eh, Aldy…numpang lewat ya, mau ngembaliin panah Scarlet yang nyasar dan nancep ke cloth-ku tadi. Napa Al ? Koq bengong ?

**Aldy** : Milo…hunting cewek bawa-bawa panah segala.

**Mu **: Loh, kalo hunting(berburu) kan emang harus pake panah ?

**Aldy** : Kamu masih kecil ngak bakal ngerti deh…

**Mu** : Yaudah deh hati-hati di Africa ya, nanti dimakan singa…

Di Athens….

**Milo** : Duuhh, cewek-ceweknya pada kemana nih ? waktu lagi butuh, malah ngak ada…Loh itu kan ?

Milo melihat Shura dan DM sedang menemani Aphro yang sedang menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca salah satu butik di Athens.

**Milo** :….hmm…mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menguji panah ini…hehee…(muncul tanduk dan ekor devil)

Milo menembakkan panah itu pas ke Aphro. Tiba-tiba saja Aphro menjatuhkan semua tas belanjaannya dan menatap Shura penuh pesona, Aphro mendekati Shura yang wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat perlahan-lahan dan langsung memeluk Shura dengan icon cinta melambung-lambung keluar dari kepalanya. " SHURAAAAA-KUUNNNN ! ". Milo ngakak-ngakak dan tidak sengaja melepaskan panahnya ke arah DM. Tiba-tiba saja DM mendorong Aphro menjauh dari tubuh Shura yang udah mulai kehabisan nafas.

**Aphro** : oi, masky…hikz…kamu apaan sih, dorong-dorong aku dari yayang kuw…

**DM** : KAMU YANG APAAN ? MELUK-MELUK SHURA SEGALA ?

**Shura **: Iya nih !

**Aphro : **Loh ? dia kan yayang kuw…

**DM** : MANANYA YANG YAYANGMU ? YANG MAU JADI YAYANGMU ITU CUMA POCONG !

**Shura** : IYA NIH !

**Aphro **: SHURA ITU MILIK APHRO ! TITIK !

**DM** : APANYA PUNYAMU ! SHURA ITU MILIKKU !

**Shura **: IYA NIH…eh…? APA ?

DM langsung menyeret Shura balik ke Sanctuary dengan memeluknya." TUNGGGUUUU ! SHURAAA-KUNNN ! " Teriak Aphro.

Milo masih aja ngakak-ngakak dan berniat ngerjain Goldies lain juga…

**Milo** : Hehe…kata Cupid panah ini bisa menembus dimensi, coba ah, mumpung Athena lagi di Elysium, panah, kamu ke Elysium dan tembak….mmm…siapa aja deh…1…2…3 !

Milo pun menembakkan panahnya, dan panahnya langsung menghilang.

* * *

**Di Elysium…**

**Hades** : BLACKJACK !

**Athena** : Five card Charlie !

**Posseidon** : Bust…T.T

**Eris(Bandar):** Sini uangmu Possey, hehe…kamu kan kaya…gapapa koq, Cuma aja koq…

**Thanatos** : Oi, Hyp, apa gapapa nih, biarin mereka main blackjack disini ? Kalo salah satu dari mereka ngamuk, Elysium bisa hancur nih…

**Hypnos** : Biarin aja…santai…tenang…* sambil minum the dan main catur bareng Thanatos *

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan sebuah panah warna pink centil muncul dan memanah, jidat Hypnos.

**Thanatos** : Hy..Hypnos ? Kamu gapapa ?( ampun, napa sih tiap kali lagi main catur ada gangguan sih ? Dulu Manigoldo nginjak papan catur kami, sekarang entah panah dari mana muncul pula ).

**Hypnos :** Tha…thanatos…

**Thanatos** : Hypnos ! Kamu sudah sadar !

**Hypnos** : Thanatos apakah kamu sadar akan seberapa besar rasa cintaku kepadamu ? *menggenggam tangan Thanatos *

**Thanatos** : E…eh…?

**Hypnos** : Thanatos, engkaulah dewaku, bulanku, matahariku, jantung hatiku( puitis banget…), Thanatos rambut dan matamu yang berwarna perak bagaikan cahaya bulan yang menerangi kegelapan malam…

**Thanatos(mulai pucat):** Hyp..Hypnos…

**Hypnos** : Thanatos…apakah kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang memanggil-manggil namamu dengan indahnya…*meletakkan tangan Thanatos di dadanya*

**Thanatos(udah keringat dingin 13 galon):** ….Hypnos, jangan bercanda lagi…ini menakutkan….

**Hypnos** : Hanya ada kamu dihatiku Thanatos * pandangan serius berbinar-binar menatap ke mata Thanatos *

Sementara itu, dikejauhan…

**Posseidon** : Ha…Hades…apa itu ? *menunjuk kearah Hypnos yang sedang menggenggam tangan Thanatos di dadanya*

**Hades** : Huhs ! Orang lagi kasmaran, jangan diganggu…lanjut yuq mainnya.

* * *

**Balik lagi ke Sanctuary… **

**Milo :** Hmm…siapa ya, target berikutnya…Eh ? Itu kan…Ah, dia aja deh yang kukerjain…

* * *

**Siapakah orang malang yang ditemukan oleh Milo ? Apakah bencana ini akan berakhir ? Lanjut next Chapter…**

**Milo **: Nanti kamu dibunuh sama Hypnos dan Thanatos loh…

**Scarlet **: Ngak takut !

**Milo **: ….Kayaknya para Fans YAOI bakal seneng banget nih…


	2. Keributan Berlanjut

**Milo the Cupid**

**Chapter.2- YAOI berlanjut

* * *

**

**Yo ! Minna-san, nih Scarlet dah dapet ide mau YAOI pairingnya siapa aja. Di Chaspter ini bakal lumayan banyak juga korbannya( HORE ! ). Balik ke ceritanya deh(Milo : Scarlet-chan, tadi aku dikreroyok fans YAOI nih…pada minta biar manah orang yang banyak)…

* * *

**

**Milo** : Loh..loh, itu Saga sama Kanon ?

Milo segera bersembunyi dibalik salah satu batu besar( Sanctuary emang penuh banget sama batu-batu ) Dan memutuskan untuk memata-matai mereka. Milo Bandel nih.

**Kanon** : Pokoknya aku harus dibolehin kencan malam ini sama Sunion !

**Saga **: Sunion kan sibuk, nanti kuadukan sama Scarlet kalo kamu ganggu adiknya !

**Kanon** : Pokoknya aku mau kencan* meronta-ronta sambil berbaring di lantai *

**Saga **: NGAK BOLEH ! PULANG SEKARANG !(sambil nyeret kaki Kanon)

**Milo **: Waduh-waduh, kalo kakak adik harus akur dong, apalagi kalo kembar.( langsung nembak ke salah satu dari mereka )

Panahnya menancap ke punggung Saga( Kalo Kanon mulu yang ngejar Saga kan bosen, tukar tempat sekali-kali gapapa kan ?)

**Kanon** : Pokoknya aku mau kencan.

**Saga **: Ya..boleh deh…

**Kanon** : Heh ? Serius loe ? *Mata berbinar-binar*

**Saga** : Beneran koq…*Tersenyum manis sambil lenggak-lenggok malu bagai cewek ditembak orang yang disukainya.*

**Kanon **: Saga…Kamu, demam ya ? Ki…kita pulang aja yuq…(agak panik)

**Saga **: Ihihi…bukan demam koq...* bergaya seperti Aphro kalo dipuji cantik *

**Kanon **: Pasti kamu mabuk ya, gara-gara diajak minum sama Milo ?

**Milo **: (dalam hati : wah, asal nuduh aja ni orang…awas kamu non !)

**Saga **: Ngak koq ! Ngak sama Milo, Saga mabuknya, mabuk cinta sama Kanon-chan

**Kanon** : SAGA ! KAMU MASIH WARAS NGAK ?( bola mata Kanon udah mengecil sekecil semut )

**Saga** : Iiihhh…Kanon-chan kalo marah imut deh *nyubit pipi Kanon yang udah seputih kain kafan*

**Kanon** : sa…sa…sa…saga ?( Shock berat benter lagi kena gangguan mental )

**Saga **: Iya Ka-chan ? Napa ? Tadi katanya mau kencan…yuk !

**Kanon **: …Ka…"Ka-chan" ?*arwah Kanon udah terbang-terbang keluar dari mulutnya*

Milo langsung kabur meninggalkan kakak beradik kembar itu bermesraan. Lalu si Scorpio yang teramat sangat bandel ini menemukan mangsa barunya. Mangsanya sedang duduk bermeditasi dibawah pohon sambil ditemani Aiolia yang sedang konsultasi cinta mengenai Marin kepada Shaka.

**Milo** : Wah, gimana nih ya kalo Shaka jatuh cinta ya ? Coba ah.( panah ke Shaka yang sedang tumben-tumbennya membuka mata demi memperhatikan gaya dramatis Aiolia sewaktu mendeskripsikan kecantikan Marin. )

Shaka menyadari panah Cupid itu dan berusaha menahannya, tetapi panah Cupid tak dapat ditahan oleh dewa Zeus sekali pun. Alhasil panah itu menancap di bintilan merah di jidat Shaka(pas banget) dan segera menghilang. Aiolia yang sama sekali tidak menyadari panah itu terus melanjutkan ocehannya.

**Aio **: …terus menurutmu gimana ?( berpaling menghadap Shaka. )

Rahang bawah Aiolia langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan suksesnya karena melihat penampilan Shaka yang sangat amat sedang memakai jas putih milik Milo(diambil dengan kecepatan cahaya). Dia tampak sangat elegant bahkan dengan mawar merah dibibirnya. Shaka mengibaskan rambutnya yang indah dibawah sinar matahari yang memberkan efek 'cling-cling' disekitarnya

**Aio** : Shaka…kamu…cantik banget( terpesona akan kecantikan Shaka yang benar-benar menghipnotis )

**Shaka** : Tidak secantik pesonamu _mi se__ñ__orita_( Shaka memakaikan bunga mawar yang dibibirnya ke telinga Aiolia )

**Aio **: Maaf Shaka, tapi…(pura-pura berpose cool)

**Shaka : **Apakah saya tak cukup cantik untukmu ?(Shaka membelai rambut Aiolia dengan mata memelas)

**Aio : **Bukan, kamu…cantik tapi kita kan sesama cowok ?( cari alasan )

**Shaka **: _el amor es ciego Aiolia…_

**Aio** : hah ? ( bingung…sejak kapan Shaka bisa bahasa spanyol ? )

**Shaka **: Cinta itu buta Aiolia…

**Aio **: Eh..emn…aku tahu inkarnasimu dulu buta, tapi ngak harus begini kan ?(keringat dingin)

**Shaka** : Ini sudah takdir _mi amor…( mi amor = my love )_

**Aio** : Aku udah punya Marin, jadi…_adios ! _*kabur dengan kecepatan Cahaya*

**Shaka** : Aiolia ! (ngejar sambil ngambang gaya meditasi)

Milo sedang memperhatikan mereka layaknya ibu-ibu nonton sinetron yang lagi seru-serunya.

**Milo** : Wah, hebat nih, kalo panah sekali lagi gimana ya ? apa efeknya bakal lebih kuat ?

Milo membidik Shaka yang sedang mengejar Aiolia sambil ngambang. Tetapi, panahnya jadi meleset, karena tertabrak Aphro yang berlari sambil mengangkat Shura layaknya Shura adalah piala dunia world cup yang sudah dimenangkan Aphro. Milo membidik lagi tetapi tertabrak lagi oleh DM yang mengejar sambil membawa tali lasso dan menunggangi Aiolos. ( Koq Aiolos mau-maunya sih ?).

**DM** : TUNGGU, IKAN TONGKOL ! SHURA ITU MILIKKU !

**Aphro** : SHURA PASTI LEBIH BAHAGIA MEMILIKI SUAMI YANG CANTIK SEPERTIKU DIBANDING KEPITING SEPERTIMU !

**Shura** : To..tolong…(sudah diikat pake kain bagai pocong biar ngak kabur)

**DM** : AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU SHURA !

**Shura( setelah mendengar kata-kata DM )** : TOLONG ! SIAPA PUN KECUALI DM DAN APHRO !

**Balik lagi ke Milo….**

Panah Milo yang meleset malah mengenai seseorang berambut yang warnanya tak jelas biru atau hijau yang sedang membaca buku.

**Milo** : Ca…camus !(panik)

Camus Tidak menghiraukan Milo yang memanggil namanya, tetapi Camus malah terbengong dan mulai berlari mengejar Shaka yang sedang mengejar Aiolia. Yup, Camus telah jatuh cinta kepada Gold Saint Virgo tersebut.

**Camus** : Shaka, tunggu ! ( ikut ngejar juga )

Camus membekukan rambut Shaka, dan Shaka terjatuh dari pose kebanggaannya akibat ke-tidak-seimbangan beban. Camus segera men-tidak-bekukan rambut Shaka dan memeluknya.

**Camus** : _mon chéri~_( Sambil memeluk Shaka dan cosmonya membara dalam bentuk love berwarna **pink** )

**Milo** : Apa sih yang dikatakan Camus ? _mon chéri ?_

**Mu(tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana):** Itu artinya 'my honey'

Muka Milo langsung pucat seketika, Camus ternyata bisa mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti 'my honey' walaupun dalam bahasa prancis.

**Shaka** : Camus, kamu memang cantik, tapi…aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan seluruh cintaku kepada Aiolia-chan.

**Camus **: Tetapi, Shaka, _en mon for intérieur_(di dasar hatiku)…

**Shaka** :_ Adios_ (Shaka sudah kabur 5 meter di depan)

**Camus** : Shaka ! _attendre_(tunggu) !

**Shaka** : Aiolia! _Amor vence todo_(cinta menguasai segalanya !) *balik ngejar Aiolia lagi*

**Sementara itu…**

**Milo** : Waow…mungkin kata si Cupid tu benar, panah ini memang membawa bencana…( kata Milo bengong namun tak ada maksud ataupun keinginan bnuat menghentikan ulahnya. )

* * *

**Balik lagi ke Elysium…**

**Hypnos** : ….Ku tak bisa tidur semalam pun tanpa memikirkan dirimu…wajah polosmu saat tidur bagaikan ketenangan air di danau yang disinari cahaya bulan purnama…( masih lanjut dari tadi)

**Thanatos** :…..( masih keringat dingin sampe Athena, Posseidon, Eris dan Hades harus pindah ke tempat yang lebih tinggi di Elysium gara-gara banjir )

* * *

**Lanjut Next Chapter…Eniwei, Chapter ini kayaknya agak sedikit over ya ? Dan Kalo ada pertanyaan, napa Scarlet bisa bahasa Spanyol dan Prancis, Scarlet dapatnya dari dictionary online.**

**Thanks for reading…**_**Adios**_


	3. Big Mistake

**Milo the Cupid.**

**Chapter.3- Big Mistake.

* * *

**

**Yo ! Minna-san, akhirnya update juga nih fic, kalian boleh tebak-tebak couple apa lagi yang bakal muncul disini…Milo, masih juga ngak berhenti.( Milo : Muehiehiehieheee….*ketawa kayak orang pecandu* ). Selamat membaca!( Milo : MYOAIYIHOAHOAHOAIII…* Ketawa gila lagi * )Benter ya, nabok Milo biar sadar dulu.* PLAK *…Milo : Iya…iya…aku dah sadar, ok selamat membaca teman teman !

* * *

**

Walaupun sudah tengah malam, di Sanctuary masih juga terdengar suara ribut terutama dari ke-12 kuil. Bunyi-bunyi itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bunyi para kuntilanak lagi arisan…eh, bukan ! bunyi pernyataan cinta sesama Goldies( Valentine dah lewat om !). Inilah contoh-contoh bunyi tersebut.

**Saga **: Kanon darling~! Kamu dimana sih ? Duuh, kalo main petak umpet koq ngak bilang-bilang sih ? huuh ! Sebel deh !( Wah, Saga melanggar hak cipta gayanya si Aphro nih )

**Sementara itu, di balik semak-semak…**

**Kanon **: demi Poseidon dewa laut, Zeus dewa dari segala dewa…jauhkan lah saint mu ini dari segala mara bahaya, waras-kanlah kakak-ku yang memang dari awalnya udah sinting, dan saya akan berjanji akan menjadi anak baik yang rajin menabung, mencuci piring, dan menggosok gigi tiap hari.*doa*

**DM** : Shura my kambing…eh…my darling, akan kuselamatkan kamu dari si ikan tongkol itu !

**Sementara itu di kuil Sagittarius…**

**Aphro : **Shura cayang, jangan hiraukan kepiting itu ya ? Shura kan Cuma punya Aphro.

**Shura **: TONGKOL…eh…TOLONGGGG !

Mari kita simak apa yang sedang dilakukan Goldies lainnya…

**Camus **: Shaka…bulan-ku, bintang-ku, matahari-ku…!* ngejer Shaka *

**Shaka : **Aiolia !...Jantung-ku, hati-ku, paru-paru-ku, lambung-ku, alveolus-ku, pancreas-ku !( shaka terbukti anak IPA dulu )* Ngejer Aiolia *

**Aiolia** : KAKAK ! SIAPA SAJA ! TOLONG !* lari dari mara bahaya *

Sementara itu, di kuil Sagittarius, Aiolos sedang menonton acara gossip dewa dewi olympus.

**TV** : …dan sampai sekarang, Apollo masih juga bersujud di depan gerbang bulan dengan coklat berbentuk Artemis ukuran manusia dan bunga mawar hasil curiannya dari kebun Demeter, menunggu untuk melamar kakak kandungnya sendiri…

**Aiolos** : Wahh…kesambet apa si Apollo itu, mau ngelamar Artemis.

**Scarlet **: Sensei…geser lah, Scarlet mau bobo di sofa

**Aiolos **: Loh ? belum tidur ya, kan udah malam ?

**Scarlet **: tadi sih udah tidur, tapi…tiba-tiba diusir keluar sama si Aphro yang lagi nyandera si Shura. Katanya sih, buat sembunyi dari DM.

**Aiolos** : Loh ? emang kapan mereka masuk ke kuil ini ?( Kalo Aiolos lagi nonton gossip, ada meteor jatuh ke Sanctuary atau kalau tabung LPG-nya meledak pun ngak bakal nyadar lagi ! )

Sementara Scarlet ngomel-ngomel tentang kamarnya yang telah dijajah untuk dijadikan markas rahasia pertempuran militer cinta antara si Trio kambing, kepiting n ikan, Milo tanpa disengaja melepaskan panah tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ya…seperti yang telah diduga, panahnya pas menancap di Scarlet…( Scarlet : TIDAAAKKKK…! ). Dan seperti yang telah diperkirakan, Scarlet memeluk Aiolos sambil menjerit " I LOVE YOU SENSEI ! "

**Aiolos** : Sca…scarlet ? *Kaget, bingung, takut, shock, semua gabung jadi 1 deh !*

Dari kejauhan Milo langsung membanting-bantingkan kepalanya ke pillar Shura. Napa di pillar Shura ? Kalo di pillarnya kan, nanti biaya perbaikan kuilnya makin mahal…

Keesokan harinya, terjadi perang besar besaraan di kuil Sagittarius karena DM menemukan markas besar persembunyian Aphro dan Shura. Sementara Aiolos masih saja terduduk di sofa sambil membatu dan masih berada dalam pelukan Scarlet.

**DM** : Sekikishi…eh…sikesheki…duh, SEIKAIKISHI..? * dibutakan oleh cinta, dan otaknya pun jadi error *

**Aphro** : ROYAL LOVE ROSE ! ( ngelempar mawar yang kelopaknya bentuk hati ).

DM pun langsung terkapar di lantai.

**Aphro** : *sambil menyeret Shura* Ayo darling, kita sembunyi di dapur Aldebaran aja, mumpung dia lagi di Africa meratapi kekalahan Brazil di cangkir dunia (world cup)!

Sementara Aiolos terus membatu, Sanctuary kedatangan 3 tamu dari neraka.

**Aiacos** : Scarlet…tolong bantu isi berkas-berkas formulir ini. Minos lupa cara nulis…

**Minos** : Eh..eh…eh, itu Cuma alasan koq, aku bisa nulis koq, Cuma males aja !

**Rhadamanthys **: *ngelirik ke sofa* hush ! kalian dua jangan ganggu dulu !

**Minos** : Hah ? si Scarlet koq meluk-meluk Aiolos ? bukannya dia pacar Milo ?

**Rhada **: Mungkin dia udah sadar kalo Milo tuh ngak bias diandalin.

Sementara itu, Milo sedang menguping di balik pillar.

**Milo **: Awas….kamu Rhada ! Mu ! coba kesini dulu…!

**Tidak berapa Lama kemudian…**

**Mu **: Rha…Rhada-sama !

**Rhadamanthys** : Hah ? napa Aries ? ( dalam hati : Rhada-sama ? )

**Mu **: Rhada-sama ! maaf…selama ini, saya tidak sadar akan pesonamu yang benar-benar sangat memikat. Tapi sekarang saya telah sadar. Kita memang telah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Maukah kamu menikah denganku ? * berlutut dan membuka kotak berisi cincin berlian *

**Rhada, Minos, Aiacos, Scarlet , Aiolos **: UAAAAPPPPUUUAAAAAAA ? * ekspresi shock berat *

**Mu** : Saya serius, Rhadamanthys ! saya benar-benar mencintaimu ! kuharap engkau mau mempertimbangkan dan menerima lamaranku !

Dan terbentuklah 1 patung batu lagi di kuil Sagittarius. Lalu mari kita lihat keadaan Kanon dan Saga.

**Saga** : Kanon, sayang…sini Saga masakin makanan yang enak-enak ya…

**Kanon **: mmmpppfff…* diikat dikursi dan mulutnya disumbat pake timun *

Saga mencoba membuka kompor, tetapi apinya tak kunjung nyala.

**Saga** : Loh ? koq ngak hidup-hidup ?

Saga mencoba mengecek tabung LPG-nya dan yang ditemukannya ada lah Aphro yang sedang memeluk sebuah tabung LPG sambil menodongkan riffle(senapan) versi terbaru dari Amerika.

**Aphro **: huff…kukira DM

**Saga **: Loh ? napa meluk-meluk tabung LPG, sini tabungnya, aku mau masak buat yayangku.* Saga merebut tabungnya *

**Aphro** : Ta…tapi !

**Saga **: Loh ? koq ngak nyala juga ? kubuka aja deh…

Saga membuka tabung LPGnya dan…_JREEEEENNNGGGG ! _ternyata Shura dipaksa masuk ke tabung LPG oleh si Aphro demi 'keamanannya'.

**Saga** : Astaga Aphro ! masa Shura dimasukin ke sini ? Thanks banget deh buat sarannya. Biar Kanon ngak kabur terus, mungkin ada baiknya juga Saga masukin ke tabung LPG, ayo yank !

Walaupun Kanon sudah terikat di kursi, dia langsung lompat-lompat kabur, biar ngak dimasukin ke tabung LPG.

**Saga **: Kanon ! Tunggu !

**Kanon **: #^$%%#$#^##^%%$%$#% !

* * *

**Di Elysium…(lagi)**

**Hypnos **: Thanatos, mawar ini pastilah sangat cocok menghiasi wajah tampanmu yang penuh pesona.

Hypnos lalu memakaikan bunga mawar tersebut ke telinga Thanatos yang wajahnya sudah mirip sekali dengan wajah-wajah di kuil DM.

Dan di kejauhan di Elysium…para dewa-dewi sedang seru-serunya menonton siaran langsung para Kembar itu.

**Saori **: Wah, ini lebih seru daripada BBF nih !

**Eris **: Iya, iya ! masih lebih cakep banding Kim Bum ya.

**Possey **: Wah, Hypnos malah lebih pande flirting daripada saya ! Harus berguru nih sama dia !

**Hades** : Hush ! diem dulu, lagiku rekam nih !

**Saori **: Rekam ? Nanti di masukin ke youtube ya…

**Possey **: Aku mau copynya 1 set !

**Eris** : saya juga ! saya juga !

**Hades** : 1 set harganya 50 juta

**Saori & Possey **: deal ! ( dasar kaya )

**Eris** : *nge-cek dompet* hiks…

**Thanks for reading ! lanjut next chapter…Seperti biasa, tolong reviewnya XD**


	4. Pernikahan Massal

**Milo the Cupid**

**Chapter. 4- Pernikahan Massal

* * *

**

**Minna-san ! Thanks buat reviewnya…XD, akhirnya fic ini lanjut juga setelah sekian lama ngak di update, soalnya sekarang lagi musim ujian sih…T_T. Oh, ya, setelah melihat judul chapter ini, apa yang terlintas di otak para pembaca ? Wahahaha…penasaran ? OK, cukup basa-basinya ! yang semangat ya semuanya !**

**Warning : sewaktu membaca jangan meminum/memakan apapun demi melindungi kesehatan dan juga kebersihan computer anda…tapi kalo masih mau makan ya, up to you deh ^^

* * *

**

Keadaan di Sanctuary makin gawat saja, setelah Mu melamar om Rhada. Minos dan Aiacos bukannya membantu, tapi Minos malah langsung menelepon agen bridal, dan Aiacos juga langsung lari ke underworld dan mengumumkan bahwa Rhadamanthys dilamar oleh Mu pake speaker di Hades' castle, udah tau tuh suara speaker lebih kenceng suaranya dari pada suara Aphro kalo ketemu jerawat kecil imut.

" HOI ! HOI ! HOI ! Kalian ini bukannya bantu !" Teriak Om Rhada udah mulai ketakutan, masa beneren mau dikawinin sama Mu ? Jelek sih ngak, tapi nanti gimana reaksi para Elite specternya ? Padahal dia udah melarang Spectersnya berbuat adegan mesra a'la YAOI, tapi dia sendiri mau nikah ?

" Iiihhh, romantisnya Scarlet juga mau nikah sama sensei Olos " Scarlet masi gantung-gantung di leher Aiolos kayak pocong gantung diri di pohon nangka.

Milo yang denger dari kejauhan langsung panic dan teriak "STOOOOOOOPPPPP !"

Semua saint dan specter di kuil Sagittarius terperanjat dan langsung menatap ke arah saint Scorpio tersebut yang ngos-ngosan terbukti baru lari-lari dari Aries ke Sagittarius.

" MILO ! oh, syukurlah kamu datang ! cepat bantu misahin Domba ini dariku !" Om Rhada sudah memohon sampai sujud-sujud.

**Dalam pikiran Milo** : Heh ? Misahin loe ? buat ape ? orang gue yang sengaja jodohin loe !

" Emang napa harus aku ? tuh ada Minos, suruh aja dia ! " Jawab Milo agak cuek dan sok cool.

Minos Cuma nyengir-nyengir seperti biasa dan berkata " Ah, gapapa, saya sih enjoy aja liat dia nikah sama si Mu "

**Dalam pikiran Milo lagi** : Wah, sungguh setia kawan ! hahaha…

" Yauda deh, terima aja lamarannya…" Kata Milo ikutan nyengir kayak Minos juga.

" Tuh, kan darling ! Milo aja bilang terima aja tawaranku !" Kata Aphro ntah muncul dari mana membawa sesosok pocong .

" Wah ! cocok tuh, Aphro mau kawin sama pocong !" Kata Milo kegirangan.

" POCONG ? ini SHURA LOH ! SHURA ! dasar buta , emang kamu ngak kenal sama wajah gantengnya darlingku ini ? " Teriak Aphro marah.

" Dari segi mana pun dilihat, itu adalah 100% pocong asli " Kata Minos yang memang kenal banget sama ciri-ciri pocong dari segala species, jenis, type, dan ukuran.

Aphro nge-check kembali pocong yang dibawa-bawanya. Ternyata itu beneren pocong asli yang jidatnya ditempelin note : " Shura jadi milikku, nikah aja loe sama pocong ini ! Tertanda : DM yang paling cakep"

" GYAAAAAAAA ! " Aphro langsung lompat dari jendela kearah DM yang tadinya wajahnya dihiasi senyum kemenangan. DM dibekep pakai bantal, dan setelah pingsan Aphro langsung merebut kembali pocong Shura yang asli.

Sementara itu, di kuil Sagittarius, Kanon datang sambil ngesot-ngesot, masih terikat ke kursi. Melihat permandangan itu, Minos jadi teringat film horror ' Suster Ngesot dengan Kecepatan Cahaya '.

" RHADAMANTHYS ! Syukurlah kamu disini ! cepat bantu sembunyiin aku dari kakakku yang sinting itu !". Kanon menunjuk ke arah Sebuah kepulan Asap di kejauhan. Setelah dilihat dengan mikroskop…eh teropong, ternyata itu adalah Saga yang sedang mengendarai kuda nil sambil membawa tali lasso. Emang udah error otaknya, entah darimana aja dia tangkep tuh kuda nil.

" KANON ! WO AI NI ! MARRY ME ! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU !" Teriakan Saga menggema se-Yunani. Para Trainee yang nge-fans sama Saga langsung pingsan seketika, sementara para fans YAOI langsung semangat '45 bagai ibu-ibu ada obralan sale 99%.

" Hihi ! pas banget ! gimana kalo kita nikah bareng aja semuanya ?" Saran Scarlet masih dalam pengaruh panah cupid.

**Dalam otak Milo** : TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK !

Dan Aiolia berlari ke kuil Sagittarius memeluk kakaknya. "KAKAK ! HIKS…TOLONG AKU…" Tangis si Lia.

" He ? boro-boro, masalahku aja masih banyak. " Kata si Olos udah sekarat.

" LOH ? Scarlet ! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN ? " si Lia hamper terkena serangan jantung dadakan sewaktu dia melihat Scarlet memeluk Aiolos, bukan Milo. Milo hanya berdiri diam disamping Scarlet, nyengir pasrah menyesali perbuatannya.

" Aiolia ! my honey ! kutemukan juga kamu !" Shaka muncul dari atap bagai ninja. " Ayo Aiolia, sudahkah engkau meminta restu kepada abangmu ? kalau dia tidak merestui hubungan kita, ayo ! kita kawin lari saja ! "

" Ma..mama !" Lia langsung loncat ke belakang abangnya yang setengah sekarat tersebut.

" Maaf, Scarlet-san…tadi saya mendengar anda ingin menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan bersama ?" Tanya Shaka sopan, melirik kea rah Aiolia penuh kelembutan dan cinta.

" Iya, Shaka mau ikut ?" Tanya Scarlet ceria.

" tentu saja Shaka akan ikut " terdengar suara misterius dari pintu masuk kuil Sagittarius. Hawa di ruangan itu langsung menjadi hangat, sehangat api cinta. Camus muncul dangan pakaian pengantin pria berwarna putih, lengkap membawa baju pengantin wanita yang seragam diseratai corak bunga mawar putih. " Shaka, saya ingin engkau mengenakan ini untuk pernikahan kita nanti ". Camus menatap Shaka penuh arti.

" Milo, kamu ngak apa-apa tuh, Scarlet menikah sama si Olos ?" Aiolia menepuk punggung Milo, dia sudah agak lega, karena Shaka sedang ditahan Camus. Milo yang punggungnya ditepuk oleh si Lia langsung membatu dan hancur menjadi serpih-serpihan kecil.

" Kalo aku dibawa ke sini buat dicuekin aja, mending aku pergi aja deh ! " Kata pocong yang tadi dibawa Aphro. Pocong tersebut pun langsung melompat-lompat meninggalkan kuil Sagittarius.

" Aphro !" DM muncul di pintu kuil Sagittarius sewaktu pocong tersebut baru mau keluar dari kuil.

" permisi mas, aku mau lewat. "Kata pocong itu sopan.

" Eh, Saga…kamu bantu aku ya, kalo kamu bantu nanti aku bantu kamu biar Kanon menerima pernyataan cintamu " Kata Aphro, matanya berbinar-binar.

" Ok, bantu apa ? " Saga tersenyum licik.

" Bantu saya menghipnotis DM biar dia melihat pocong itu sebagai Shura. "

" Siiipp ! "

* * *

**Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan DM.**

" Permisi mas, aku mau lewat " Kata si pocong.

" Shu…shura…" Mata DM langsung berkaca-kaca bak di film drama korea." Akhirnya, engkau lepas dari kejaran banci kaleng itu…"

" Iya nih, dia dari tadi meluk-meluk aku mulu, lagian mas…namaku bukan Shura " Kata Pocong tersebut.

" Shu…Shura ! Mari kita menikah sekarang !" DM langsung memegangi pipi si pocong tersebut.

" Bo…boleh aja sih, tapi aku udah punya istri dan anak " Jawab si pocong.

" Wah, si DM ngelamar si pocong ! Romantis banget nih " Kata si Minos masih juga nyengir-nyengir.

* * *

**Sementara itu, di Elysium(lagi):**

" Hypnos…tolong hentikan drama ini ! OK deh ! aku balikin semua hutangmu ! mau nagis hutang juga bukan gini caranya ! " Jawab Thanatos udah mulai nge-hang otaknya.

" Tidak, Thanatos..engkau tak berhutang apapun padaku. " Kata Hypnos memegangi tangan Thanatos.

" Beneren nih ? Serius ?" Tanya Thanatos kegirangan, mengira Hypnos Cuma pura-pura saja dari tadi.

" Benar, Thanatos…yang engkau rebut hanyalah hatiku. "

" TIIDDAAAAAAKKKKKK ! " Thanatos langsung menjambak-jambak rambut sendiri sambil berlari marathon keliling Elysium sangkin stress-nya.

" Ah, pria berdarah panas yang bersemangat ! Thanatos-ku sayang…butiran keringatmu saat berlari menghiasi hari bagai matahari terbenam…saat-saat indah, sewaktu siang bertemu malam. Ooohh..engkau bahkan semakin anggun saat berlari " Kata Hypnos, matanya berbinar-binar dan berkaca-kaca sambil mengepalkan tangan di dadanya menatapi saudaranya yang sudah stress.

Sementara itu di kejauhan, para dewa-dewi tukang gossip sedang mengintip seperti biasanya.

" Waahh, puisi Hypnos bagus banget " Kata Athena dan Eris, sambil berkacang-kacang, eh..maksudnya berkaca-kaca.

" Dasar cewek… "kata Hades dan Poseidon geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

**To be Continued in the next Chapter.**

**Gimana Minna-san ? Sampaikan pendapat anda semua di kotak saran dan pendapat yang bertuliskan tanda "review". Thx for reading…XD**


	5. The End of Milo

**Milo The Cupid**

**Chapter.5- The End of Milo.

* * *

**

**Hey ! Udah lama ya, ngak update fic ? Scarlet sebenarnya lagi bikin one-shot Indonesian nih, ditunggu yah…dan chapter ini adalah the last chapter. Tapi tenang, fic-fic baru bakal bermunculan koq, dan tentu saja pasti genre humor. Kalo mau genre lain, tinggal request aja ngak pa-pa koq ! Ok, so….bagaimana Milo bakal menghentikan keributan dan YAOI dalam fic ini ? mari kita saksikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini !( muncul iklan coklat susu Milo ).

* * *

**

Di hari pernikahan yang telah ditentukan, tepatnya...pas setelah mereka semua melamar pasangan mereka masing-masing, Milo yang sudah memakai pakaian formal berupa jas putih seperti yang dimiliki Posseidon, semakin panik saja memikirkan Scarlet akan benar-benar menikah dengan Aiolos. Untuk meredam kepanikannya, Milo berlari-lari keliling kebun mawar Aphro, dimana mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Milo yang berlari bak dikejar tawon menarik perhatian Minos.

" Hei, Pandora-sama lihat tuh, si Milo lari-lari kayak orang gila…jangan nangis lagi ya " bujuk Minos.

" hiks,hiks…RHADAMANTHYS…hiks " Pandora terus menangis memikirkan Rhadamanthys akan menikah dengan sang domba.

" Waduh..Ai ! gimana nih, ngak bisa berhenti nangis nih !" Minos berusaha mencari akal untuk menenangkan Pandora.

" Ngak tau juga nih ! Susah, padahal udah kusuruh si Valentine buatin coklat, tapi ngak mempan juga. " Aiacos juga kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang bayi bersayap muncul dihadapan para tamu pernikahan tersebut.

" Dimana si Milo ? " Tanya Cupid sambil memegang kerah Aiacos.

" Heh ! Anak ini beneran ngak sopan ya ! ngak takut kukirim ke neraka ?" Tanya Aiacos marah.

" Ke neraka ? coba aja ! Nanti kusuruh mamaku sang dewi kecantikan mengutuk kalian semua biar jadi jelek dan jerawatan seumur hidup " Ancam si Cupid, wah…anak kecil zaman sekaran udah bisa main ancaman segala. Mana ancamannya serem banget malah. Bayangin deh kalo muka Aiacos jadi mirip Zelos gara-gara ngebentak si Cupid.

" Udah ! udah ! napi sih kamu mau nyari Milo ?" Tanya Minos penasaran.

" Mau ngambil panahku kembali " jawab si Cupid menjambak-jambak rambut Aiacos. Lalu Cupid menjelaskan segala kejadiannya termasuk keadaan Olympus yang gempar karena Apollo tiba-tiba melamar Artemis. Cupid juga menjelaskan bahwa ingin melenyapkan sihir cupid, orang yang memanahnya harus mencium bagian wajah korban panahnya.

" APA ? Jadi ini semua ulah Milo ?" Teriak Minos, Aiacos dan Pandora.

" Kalo gitu kita harus memaksa si Milo untuk mencium Mu. Kalo ngak,Rhada terpakasa harus menikah dengan domba itu !" Pandora sudah benar-benar berapi-api. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang dan ternyata itu adalah si kancil yang mencuri timun pak Tani( Minos : Woi ! koq ceritanya jadi ngaco ?)…eh, maksudnya si Milo !

" Eh, Cupid ! syukurlah kamu ada di sini !" Kata Milo.

" TANGKAAAAAAAAAAAAAP ! " Seru Minos, Aiacos, dan Pandora begitu melihat Milo muncul.

" Hei ! apa salahku ? "

" Salahmu ? BANYAK !" Teriak Aiacos sambil mendudukin punggung Milo.

" Kembalikan Panahku ! " Teriak Cupid menarik sepatu Milo.

" Kambalikan Rhada-ku ! " Teriak Pandora menjambak-jambak rambut Milo.

" Kembalikan uangku ! " Teriak Minos sambil memukul-mukul pantat Milo.

" Loh ? memangnya aku hutang apa sama kamu ? " Jawab Milo bingung.

" oh iya ya, kamu ngak hutang sama aku." Jawab Minos polos dan mereka semua pun bergubrak-ria.

" POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS MENCIUM SI ARIES ! " Teriak Pandora histeris, ngak rela si Rhada direbut cowok/cewek lain.

" Iya,iya…tapi tolong berhenti menghentak-hentakkan kaki di badanku ! sakit tau !" Milo sudah terkapar seperti baru dihajar massa( bukan seperti, tapi MEMANG baru dihajar massa ). Pandora pun turun dari badan Milo yang sudah babak belur.

" Jadi beneran nih aku harus mencium mereka 1 per 1 untuk memusnahkan sihirnya ?" Kata Milo ketakutan. Kalo disuruh cium Scarlet atau Camus sih 100 kali juga ngak pa pa, tapi kalo DM, Saga, Aphro,Mu dan Shaka, lebih baik Milo menyelam di sungai Styx. Tapi Minos, Aiacos, dan terutama Pandora tak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi. Setelah mendapatkan panahnya, cupid terbang kembali ke Olympus. Meninggalkan keributan besar di Sanctuary.

Tiba-tiba, lonceng tanda pasangan pertama pernikahan tersebut sudah akan melaksanakan pertukaran cincin. Dan pasangan tersebut adalah DM dan sang pocong yang sial.

" Kemarikan tanganmu sayang " Kata DM mengambil cincin intuk dimasukkan ke jari pocong tersebut.

" Maaf pak, tapi tanganku diikat nih. " Kata pocong tersebut.

" WOI ! Kalian tolong ambilkan gunting, kalo ngak saya ngak bisa nikah sama 'Shura' nih !" teriak DM.

Milo pertama-tama mencium Scarlet dan Camus(di pipi koq…sorry ya, para fans Milo x Camus). Milo langsung dibakar Scarlet dan dibekukan Camus.

" MILO ! KAMU INI BENAR-BENAR ! NYARIS SAJA AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN AIOLOS ! " Teriak Scarlet siap untuk menyerang Milo kapan saja.

" Milo… " Suhu di ruangan tersebut menurun drastis.

" Ma-maaf, sekarang saya harus pergi mencium yang lain lagi !" Milo lalu berlari ke ruang Rhadamanthys dan Mu dikejar oleh Pandora, Minos, dan Aiacos, yang menodongkan sub-machinegun ke kepala Milo. Scarlet dan Camus berlari mengikuti mereka dan menemukan Mu sedang berusaha memeluk Rhadamanthys yang sedang bergelantungan di lampu Kristal seperti kucing yang disuruh mandi.

" Rhada sayang, ayo turun…" Mu membujuk Rhada dengan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati buatannya sendiri.

" eh, emm…maaf menggangu, saya permisi dulu ya. " Milo memutar badannya ke arah pintu keluar dan melihat Pandora, Minos, dan Aiacos memblokir pintu masuk dan menodongkan meriam dengan hawa membunuh keluar dari mata mereka yang melotot dengan kejamnya.

" CIUM DOMBA ITU SEKARANG ! " Teriak Pandora ngamuk sengamuk-ngamuknya.

" Iya, cium aku sekarang Rhada-chan !" Mu masih juga membujuk om Rhada kesayangannya yang malang.

Milo berusaha kabut lewat jendela tetapi kakinya ditarik oleh Minos dan Aiacos. Milo pun dilempar dan dipaksa mencium dahi Mu.

" Ukh, apa yang kulakukan…" Kata Mu sudah sadar. Lalu menatap Milo penuh amarah.

" Hei Rhada, kamu boleh turun sekarang. " Kata Minos menahan tawa melihat Rhadamanthys memakai baju pengantin wanita berwarna pink centil _'lama-lama Author ini bisa dibunuh sama si Rhada'_ batinnya.

Setelah diterbangkan dan menabrak dinding, tiang, kompor, kulkas, pohon, mobil,truk, bulldozer(?), Milo akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Mu, setelah habis-habisan melimpahkan amarahnya. Milo pun melanjutkan misinya dalam keadaan sekarat dan sempoyongan.

" Sekarang kamu harus cium, Aphro, DM, Saga, dan Shaka !" Mu mengikutiknya memasuki ruang dimana Shaka sedang memeluk Aiolia yang sepucat pocong yang sedang dilamar DM. Tiba-tiba Scarlet memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

" DM sudah selesai bertukar cincin ! CEPAT MILO !" teriak Scarlet panik.

"CIUM !" Mu mendorong-dorong muka Milo ke muka Shaka dengan kasarnya.

" ugh ! bwek ! MILO !" teriak Shaka membuka matanya.

" KABUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR ! " Teriak Mu setelah melihat mata Shaka bersinar merah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kamar tempat Shaka dan Aiolia berada langsung porak poranda bagaikan kuil Virgo dan Aries setelah peperangan melawan Hades.

" Perhentian berikutnya, kamar Aphrodite." Kata Milo berusaha kabur dari maut yang menantinya. DI kejauhan, dia melihat DM dan pocong sedang diberkati oleh pastor yang sedang membaca buku tebalnya.

" Gawat, kita harus cepat !" Mu langsung memakai jurus teleportnya dan mereka langsung sampai di kamar Aphro. Aphro sedang mendandani Shura.

" MILO ! TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU !" Shura langsung memeluk Milo. Shura memakai baju pengantin pria dengan pita berwarna putih di rambutnya.

" Baik, tapi aku harus mencium banci itu dulu." Kata Milo memberanikan diri mencium Aphrodite.

" Tak akan kubiarkan kamu menciumku Milo ! yang boleh menciumku Cuma Shuraku tersayang !" Teriak Aphrodite marah.

" Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak memperbolehkanku menciummu, aku akan mencium Shuramu yang tercinta !" Ancam Milo.

" Ba..baiklah, kamu boleh menciumku, aku akan berkorban demimu sayang !" Aphrodite langsung memeluk Milo dan menciumnya di bi..bi..(pembaca : apaan sih ? ayo ngomong dong !) di BIBIR ?

" MILOOOOOOOO !" Scarlet langsung pingsan di tempat.

" ok, ayo kita kabur !" Mu langsung teleport bersama Milo ke kamar Saga dan Kanon.

"Cium Saga sekarang Milo !" Mu memaksanya.

" Akh ! Aku sudah Kapok dengan panah sialan itu !" Milo langsung menarik tangan si Gemini dan menciumnya.

" Bwek, MILO ! APAAN SIH ? KAMU JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN GILA SEPERTI SAGA !" Yah…ternyata Milo salah cium. Yang dicium Milo ternyata adalah Kanon.

" KAMU BERANI MENCIUM CALON ISTRIKU ?" Saga langsung meledak-ledak.

" CIUM DIA SEKARANG MILO !" Mu jadi instruktur Milo pula., lalu lagi lagi adegan Milo kiss Saga. Tentu saja Kanon tidak lupa memotret kejadian itu karena Milo sangat tergesa-gesa untuk segera menghentikan DM menikah dengan sang pocong.

" Milo bersiap-siaplah "Mata Mu bersinar dan mendatangkan nasib buruk bagi Milo. Mu mengangkat Milo dan melemparnya tepat kearah DM. Dan akhirnya mereka semua sadar dan melampiaskan dendam-dendam mereka kepada Milo. Happy Ending kan ?

**Milo :** Eh, sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu…tapi apa yah? Ya sudahlah…

* * *

**Di Elysium…**

" Dan kalian kunyatakan sebagai suami istri " Kata Poseidon.

" TTIIIIDAAAAAKKKKKKK ! " Teriak Thanatos.

"Kita bulan madu mau ke mana, sayang ?" Hypnos memeluk 'istri'-nya.

" selamat yah ! " Athena, Eris, dan Hades bertepuk tangan.

**-The End

* * *

**

**Yah, begitulah akhir dari fic gaje ini…kasihan ya si Thana^^, tapi Milo udah lupa sih…jadi akur-akur ya sama 'suami' barumu ? *di bunuh sama Thanatos*. Ditunggu update-an fic-fic lainnya ya**

**Update to go : ****Dunia Baru**

**New fic to go : ****50 things the hate the most**


End file.
